FZ-X1
Standard features and specifications Durability * MIL-STD-810G (shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity) * IP65 and IP68 sealed all-weather design (submersible up to 5' for 30 minutes) * 10' drop-resistant * Operating temperature of -4°F to 140°F * Port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection Software Operating System * Android™ Lollipop (5.1.1) CPU * Qualcomm® APQ8064T 1.7GHz Quad-core Storage & Memory * Memory 2GB * Storage 32GB – Up to 64GB additional with optional microSDXC card Display * 5" high definition 1280 x 720 daylight-viewable display * 10-point capacitive gloved multi touch with glove touch mode – Rain sensing touch mode – 2-500 nit – IPS display with direct bonding – Anti-reflective and anti-glare screen treatments – Automatic screen rotation Audio * Integrated microphone x 3 * Loud volume twin speakers 100 db Keyboard & Input * 10-point gloved multi touch + digitizer screen * 2-4 buttons (user-definable) * On-screen QWERTY keyboard * 1D/2D barcode reader Sensor * Ambient light sensor, digital compass, gyro and acceleration sensors Cameras * HD 1.3MP webcam * 8MP rear camera with LED light Expansion * microSDXC – Up to 64GB Interface * Docking connector: 13-pin * USB 2.0 (x 1): 4-pin * Headphone & microphone: Mini-jack stereo Wireless * IEEE802.11 a/b/g/n/ac * 4G LTE, HSPA+, UMTS, EDGE, GPRS, CDMA 1x, EVDO Rev.A * Micro SIM card slot x 2 * Bluetooth® v4.0 (class 1) * GPS 2m CEP50 (±2 to 4m) * Near Field Communication (NFC) – Felica Type A, Type B Power Supply * Li-Ion battery pack 3.8V, 6200mAh * Battery operation: – Standby up to 1000 hours; Talk up to 23 hours; Barcode up to 20.5 hours * Bridge battery: – 30 seconds to 2 minutes * Continuous use data: – 14 hours * Battery charging time: – Power on approx. 3 hours; Power off approx. 3 hours; 50% charge in approx. 1 hour * AC adapter sold separately Power Management * Consumption approx. 18W * Hot-swappable battery Security Features * FIPS140-2 level-1 compliant * ARM® TrustZone® (Built-in) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 6.5"(L) x 3.4"(W) x 1.2"(H) * Approx. 0.94 lb. = Integrated Options * Optional Gun Grip * Optional magnetic stripe reader with hand strap and stylus * Optional DEX Cable attachment * Certified ANSI 12.12.01 for hazardous locations Accessories * AC Adapter (60W) for Device and Desktop Cradle8 CF-AA6373AM (sold separately from device, included with cradle) * AC Adapter (110W) for 4-Bay Cradle and 4-Bay CF-AA5713AM Battery Charger (included with both) * Desktop Cradle with Spare Battery Charging Slot FZ-BCRD111 (60W power adapter included) * 4-Bay I/O Cradle (110W power adapter included) FZ-VEBX121M * 4-Bay Battery Charger FZ-VCBX111M (110W power adapter included) * Hand Strap with Stylus (corner rings included) FZ-BHDST112 * Holster and Belt FZ-VSTX111U * Battery Pack FZ-VZSUX100J * Shoulder Strap (corner rings included) TBCX1SSTP-P * Durastrap Kit (Includes waterproof, sanitizable TBCX1DURA-P shoulder strap and attachment hardware) * Toughmate Holster with Belt and Shoulder Strap TBCX1HSTR-P * Toughmate Hand Strap for FZ-X1 /E1 TBCX1HDSTP-P * Protective Film (10films/kit) FZ-VPFX11U * Gun Grip Accessory (Cleat and Gun Grip) FZ-VGGX111U * Gamber-Johnson Powered vehicle dock 7160-0564-P * LIND DC/DC Car Charger 80W 12-32 Volt input CF-LNDDC80 * LIND AC/DC/DC with USB Car/Air Charger 90W CF-LNDACDC90 12-16 Volt or AC input * LIND DC/DC Mil-Spec Charger 90W 12-32 Volt input CF-LNDMLDC90 * LIND DC/DC Isolated Forklift Charger CF-LNDDC80I 20-60 VDC input Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/fzx1/fz-x1_specsheet.pdf